Last Wish
by Kari Kurofai
Summary: Edward finds himself in the long hallways leading down to an old, familiar office. Though it's been many years since he walked them. Roy/Ed part 6 for 100 themes


**Heaven**

Edward trailed his hand along the wall of the hallway as he walked. Such familiar hallways. Blank white walls, gently carpeted pathways that curved and crawled around the central office. He'd hated walking them while this had still been his world. But now, he felt nostalgic, carefully tracing out invisible swirls and waves across the wall with his fingertips.

His golden eyes widened slightly as his hand brushed against a black wooden door. He ran his hands along the edges of it thoughtfully. He'd hated this office too. But that was a long time ago.

Pushing the door open slowly, he smirked at the four untidy desks and the single decently clean one. Paperwork littered the first four, and all the nametags had been pushed together in the middle, where they were all connected. They formed a line across the desks, most likely a "net" for miniature table tennis. Though one of the nametags had a hole in it, right through the O in Havoc. Definitely an annoyed gunshot at the game. Ed laughed quietly and made his way past the desks and towards the door at the other side of the room.

How many times had he flung this door open, demanding loudly news of the Philosopher's Stone? And then had to dodge a snap of fingers and a burst of fire? He chuckled quietly, running his hands over the wooden door thoughtfully. There would be no one here now, it was too late at night. And besides, somehow . . . This was most certainly not reality. The last thing he remembered was chasing that idiot with the Uranium Bomb, in Turkey or somewhere else ridiculous.

He hadn't lived in Amestris for years.

He pushed the door open, and sighed as his eyes fell upon an empty office. There was an empty desk at the far side, it's back to the windows. And in front of him were the two black, leather couches he had done his ranting and complaining from so often. He thought a moment, before flinging himself onto one, laughing as he jumped on it.

Smirking, he slid off the couch and made his way to the desk. There were small burn marks on it, where he guessed paperwork had been supposedly "lost" and could not be completed. There was the usual picture on the left side, of the team, and Armstrong with the top part of his head chopped off by the camera.

Ed's eyes slid to the right side, surprised to see another picture. He blinked, once, twice, before reaching over to scoop it up in his hands. The frame was bent and dented, like it had been angrily flung across the room on more than one occasion. But the picture inside had remained intact, and the fingerprints on it seemed to suggest that it was removed from the frame often.

It was a picture of himself, a few months before he'd left. Mustang's hand was cruelly ruffling his hair, while Ed made a horrific face at him. Hawkeye had taken it, he remembered now. But why was it here? On this desk?

Setting the frame back down, he sat at the desk, leaning his head against the wood. It was actually a pretty funny picture. He could remember the Colonel's taunting jeers as they'd tried to pose for it.

"_You're so short, chibi what if the camera misses you?"_

Ed laughed, and rested his head in his hands. What a stupid picture. He'd been so immature then. Sighing, he laid his head down on the desk. This wasn't his world anymore, and with these offices empty, he felt like that was really true. He _wanted_ it to be his world, more than anything. He wanted to be able to do alchemy, to get his arm repaired in Resembol, to get taunted and teased about his height.

He remembered the one time Al had jokingly called him by the name the state gave him while they were traveling with Noah. And Ed had lashed out. He hadn't meant to, but he had. No one could call him that anymore. Because the person who had didn't exist in that world. He knew, because he'd looked.

The oldest Elric didn't look up at the near undetectable click of the door opening. He didn't look up at the sound of two steps, and one halted, startled step. But he did look up at the sound of a coffee cup hitting the floor and shattering, spilling the hot contents into the carpet.

And Ed stared. Roy Mustang stood half in and half out of the doorway, his hand still in a position of holding a cup, though the object was in pieces on the floor. His mouth was slightly open, and his single dark eye was unusually wide. So Ed smirked, "you look like a fish, General."

Roy didn't move, but his mouth snapped shut. "I'm sorry, it appears that I'm hallucinating," he said finally, "because Full Metal is in my office." He turned, and began to make his way out of his office.

That is, until Ed vaulted over the desk and grabbed him from behind. "Moronic General. Look, hallucinations aren't solid."

Mustang glanced over his shoulder at the shorter man, raising his single uncovered eyebrow. "Hmmm . . . Maybe so. Because my hallucinations usually remember to call me Fueror."

"F-Fueror?" Ed grinned, "didn't think I had it in you Mustang."

The Fueror smirked, "and you're still the same height as ever," he turned, raising a hand to the top of Ed's head, as if measuring, "well . . . Maybe you grew. A bit."

Ed glared, and flopped backwards onto the couch. "I did grow, baka." He stared up at Roy as the other sat beside him. "So . . ." He motioned with his hand towards his own left eye.

"This?" Roy touched the wide black eye patch. "I got it while getting rid of Pride. A gift from Archer."

"Ah," Ed turned his gaze to the ground, "I didn't get a chance to ask . . . Before."

Roy smiled softly, leaning over to ruffle Ed's hair. "We were a bit busy." He closed his eye a moment, a pained look on his face. It wasn't his best memory, actually, it was one of his worst. The war. watching Ed turn his back and run away from the black car after he'd slapped Roy's hand teasingly. And then, holding Al back as he asked Ed what he was going to do on the edge of that airship. That had been one of the worst moments of his life, to stand by, and just watch the blond walk away, again.

"Where are you Ed, right now," he asked quietly, his movements across the younger man's hair slowing. "Because . . . You can't really be here."

Ed shrugged, "Don't know. Maybe . . . Maybe I- no, never mind. It's not important." He smiled, "so, what's with the picture on your desk? It's a bit mashed, mad at me often?"

Roy glanced towards the desk, as if he'd forgotten the photo was there. "Oh, that. Yeah, I guess I did throw it around a bit."

"How come?" Ed asked, curious.

Mustang's eye narrowed a bit, "because, Ed. No matter how hard I looked, or how much research and experimenting I did, I couldn't find a way to bring you, and your brother, back."

Ed's eyes widened, "why . . . Would you do that? That's just stupid."

Roy smirked, "maybe so. But it was a nice hobby. Hate to say this, shorty, but in case you can't figure it out, I missed you. I mean, who else can get on my nerves that bad?"

The oldest Elric frowned, "liar." He raised a hand, trailing his fingers across the edges of the eye patch. "Is there a scar?"

"Dunno," Roy whispered, "I don't really like to look at it."

Ed slipped a hand beneath the patch, leaning so close to the older man that Roy shivered with the warmth of the blonde's breath on his face. "I want to see," he whispered, pulling the patch all the way off of Roy's face.

The skin underneath was pale, and had lost it's usual light tan. A long, jagged scar encircled the eye, burns from the heat of the bullet, and the fire of the building behind when he had been shot. They eye itself had lost it's old color, though it was still there. A lighter gray than the old, familiar black. "Can you see?" Ed asked, tracing the edges of the scar with his automail hand.

"Not as much as I could before. It's like a fuzzy, clouded version of the world my right eye sees," Roy replied quietly. "But I don't want to see through it. It's a sign of my sins, of everything I did wrong. That's all it sees. So it's better to just never let it see at all."

Ed tilted his head to the side, lowering his hand to Roy's cheek, smirking, "but right now, you're looking at me. And if I'm not the biggest sinner ever, I don't know what is. But I'm not _your_ sin, Colonel."

Roy smiled, "I'm not a Colonel anymore, remember?" He raised his own hand to the eye, frowning. "But . . . I . . . I let you go, Ed. When I should have held you back, when I should have kept you safe. I should have taken your hand and pulled you close, so this never would have happened. Because of what I didn't do . . . You _died_ that night, Edward. Twice. And I wasn't there to protect you."

The blonde leaned backwards a bit, and held out his right hand towards Roy.

"What're you-"

"Take it now," Ed stated, shaking the hand in front of the older man. "I'll let you, and I won't run away again."

Hesitantly, Roy took the blonde's hand, and was surprised as Ed shook it. "You could have just done this in the first place, you know?" He smirked, as Ed glared at him. He'd missed that ornery smirk, those defying eyes, everything actually. And so, by taking the hand that had been offered to him, he pulled the blonde forward.

Ed's eyes widened as their lips locked together. He _really _hadn't suspected that at all. But as Roy's other hand curled into the back of his long hair, he closed them, brining his own hands up to the side of Roy's face. His right hand traced around the scar again, while he used the left to draw Roy closer.

Why hadn't it been like this before? Why hadn't he realized it sooner? Why Roy was the only one who ever got to him like he did. Why he'd never let anyone else, even Al, call him Full Metal. Why he'd looked for Roy's double in Germany for so long. Even though he knew he didn't exist there.

He gasped as Roy toppled him over onto his back across the couch. "Hey-"

Mustang levered himself up onto one arm, staring down at Ed as he pulled away. "What?"

Ed narrowed his eyes, "what do you mean, 'what?' Do you know what you're doing?"

Roy smirked, "duh, Edward. In case you can't recall, I am a bit infamous in this area."

"I can recall," Ed informed him haughtily. "But I don't want to be just another one of those people to you."

The dark haired man's gaze softened, "well . . . You'll be the only guy. And that's different." He dodged a well aimed blow towards his head, and tried to look serious. "Edward . . . I waited three years in the snow for you. I gave up my alchemy. I gave up my military status. Everything. Because you were everything, to me. And you were already gone."

Ed shifted against the couch cushions. And twined his arms around Roy's shoulders. " . . . Roy . . . You know why I'm here, don't you."

Roy closed his eyes, taking in a deep, shaky breath. "Yes . . . I think I do."

The blonde's eyebrows furrowed, "it's not a dream . . . But-"

Mustang silenced him with a firm kiss, "sssshhhh . . . Don't say it. Please. I don't want you to vanish just yet." He moved up, kissing the blonde's forehead, before moving down to skim his finger across the inside of Ed's button up white shirt, popping them open. "Just tonight, Ed. Please. For one night, I want you to be mine, and mine alone."

Ed shivered under his touch, and closed his eyes, "I was _always _yours, Idiot. It was you who came and found me the day after Al and I made that horrible thing. It was you who yelled at me, and told me what a moron I'd been. No one else had said it, even though it was obvious. Even though I wanted to be scolded for what I'd done to us. And it was you who had suggested I get into the military. You I looked at when I went into the exams. You I followed, and listened too, and trusted all those years."

Roy smiled, "I'm glad that it was." He pulled the gloves off of his hands, and leaned in to kiss the blonde again. A distracting, fierce kiss, as he pressed his fingers against Ed's entrance. Ed gasped in surprise and discomfort as Roy slid the fingers inside of him, and nearly pulled away. But Roy held him down, forcing Edward into a battle of tongues.

"You've got the distraction down to an art," Ed muttered as Roy pulled away. "I thought you said I was the only guy."

"You are. I just happen to like to read-"

"Porn," Ed finished for him, grinning evilly at Mustang's sideways glare. He sighed, and reached up, curling his arms around Roy's shoulders again, and burying his face against his neck. He closed his eyes, and gritted his teeth as Roy slid inside him. It hurt, more than he had guessed it would. But he really wouldn't have it any other way. Roy inside him . . . It was as though they had suddenly become one person. It was a strange feeling, but he liked it.

Mustang shivered as he withdrew, and pushed back into the blonde. Ed's eyes opened, and he leaned over to kiss the dark haired man. "I'm sorry, is it cold?" Roy raised an eyebrow, and Ed laughed. "I mean, the automail. You know? Metal is cold . . ."

"No, that's not it," Roy assured him, pulling out again, and pressing back into Ed hard enough to make the younger man gasp and squirm beneath him. "It's just . . . It seems like this must be some sort of dream. And I didn't want to wake up from it." He leaned down and kissed the place on Ed's right arm where the skin and metal overlapped, "besides, I like your automail, _Full Metal_."

"Ha ha," Ed muttered, moaning as Roy managed to hit that special spot inside him. "Well, _Colonel-_"

"Fueror," Roy corrected, thrusting into him again.

"Whatever." Ed turned his head, and pressed his lips close to the older man's ear, "I love you."

^-^ ^-^ ^-^

Ed blinked his eyes open as the first bit of dawn sunlight crept in through the office window. He turned, smirking at the way Mustang's arm was draped over him from their sprawled out positions across the couch. He brushed some of the dark hair aside, smiling sadly. "I'm sorry," he whispered, leaning over to kiss the older man before he sat up. "But I know you'll sleep right through this."

He wiggled out form under Roy's arm and stepped onto the ground. Pulling his cloths on, he glanced out the window at the sun peeking over the top of the city. "Just one night . . . Huh."

Out of the corner of his eyes, he caught a flash of movement from the corner, and smiled. Al stood with his back against one of Roy's tall bookcases, wearing the red jacket Ed had left behind when he'd first gone through the Gate.

"I'd hoped you had made it out all right, Al," Ed whispered, but he smiled anyways.

"I want to see the same things you see, brother. I've told you that before." Al grinned, and held out a hand towards his older brother.

"One second," Ed said, turning towards the couch. He kneeled down beside it, smiling softly at Roy's sleeping face. Running his fingers through the man's black hair, he leaned down until his lips brushed against Roy's cheek. "I'm sorry . . . I'm so sorry. But you knew, didn't you. The reason I was suddenly here again . . . It was a night for a final goodbye."

Al placed his hand on his brother's shoulder, and led him away from the sleeping Fueror. Together, they left the room, making their way out into the hallway. But it wasn't the same white Ed remembered from the night before, but lighter, softer, doorless, save for the one behind him.

The youngest Elric skipped ahead of his brother a bit, out into the light. "Come on brother! It won't hurt, I promise. And time doesn't pass at the same speed as we're used to. He'll be here at your side in no time."

Ed grinned, tilting his head to the side slightly as he followed his brother. "Oh? And how do you know so much about it?"

Al smiled, "because, someone's been waiting for me, brother. And when I died to save you . . . I made a promise to return. I just didn't think it would be this soon." He grabbed Ed's Hand and pulled him down the pure white, lighted hall. "So . . . Let's go on one last adventure together . . ."

Roy awoke to find himself feeling strangely cold, though a blanket had been draped over him. He lay there, staring at the ceiling, his hand feeling the empty space beside him on the couch. His heart clenched, and he swallowed the lump of grief in his throat.

Hawkeye stood up from where she was sitting on the opposite couch with a mug of coffee in her hand. "You do know it's unseemly for the Fueror to lay around in his office half naked, don't you?" She handed him the cup, "you broke your favorite one last night, I suppose. I cleaned it up when I found it." She cleared her throat, looking off to the side a bit. "Sir . . . Is everything alright?"

Mustang raised an eyebrow, and rested the cup on his stomach, as he didn't feel like sitting up yet. "Why do you ask Lieutenant?"

The blonde woman raised a hand to her cheek, indicating that Roy should do the same.

As he did, he was surprised to feel that they were wet. Wet with tears. But his eyes were not moist . . . They were not his own. He laughed quietly to himself, which made Riza take a few steps back. And then he swallowed again. It hadn't been a dream, but that also meant that . . .

Sitting up, he pulled his eye patch back on, and nodded towards a shelf of books behind Hawkeye. "You can get rid of those. Burn them, so no one else can attempt to open the Gate."

She looked at the books, shocked, "but sir-"

"It can no longer be done, Lieutenant. Because he no longer exists on either side of that Gate." He ran his fingers over the edge of the patch slowly. "And I've got a good twenty years left, if I'm lucky, before we meet again as it is."

_Again, I pray it to happen. Such a silly miracle, I want to se you. Full Metal, I love you._

Ed glanced up from where he was lying across sunlit grass. Beside him, Al opened his eyes from his nap, where he was curled in the crook of Scar's arm. "What's wrong brother?"

Ed shook his head, "nothing . . . It's just . . ." _I felt like someone was calling for me._

_If you prayed . . . If you pray, I'll feel it. _

_**So call me, from there. **_

_I will leave my ears open and answer them._

_**From a world where we will never meet again . . .**_

RANDOM AUTHOR RAMBLE

In case you can't tell . . . Ed and Al died. The Bomb went *kasplody*.This one was definitely my fav so far. But it made me sad. T3T

Cause RoyEd is my FMA OTP . . . And in the anime they have a SUCKY ENDING!!!! XP meanies. Yay Brotherhood tho! I hope that they don't have a sucky ending in that too. (I have yet to watch it. Or finish the manga. Stupid slow American releases.)

The last few lines, in the italics and such, are from the beautiful Doujinshi, "Dolce."

The normal italics is Roy talking. The underlined is Ed. And the bold is both. Stupid, sad, pretty Doujinshi. Made me cry almost as much as Neue Welt. :\

Anywho . . . Idk if I got review for Seeking Solace. Was it that weird? Haahahahaha. Sorries.


End file.
